Ghostface (Scary Movie)
This Ghostface is the main antagonist of the comedy spoof movie Scary Movie. He is a nefarious serial killer who's a parody of the Ghostface killer from Scream. The killer was revealed to be Doofy Gilmore, a local young man in Stevenson County, Washington who was faking mental retardation. This way he could move around without ever been noticed. Biography The killer uses several weapons, which are parodied from other horror movies. For example the hook, which is a weapon used by Ben Willis (also known as The Fisherman) in I Know What You Did Last Summer. And the garage scene at which he used the garagedoor to kill the fat girl, much like Tatum Riley in Scream. His masks tend to change during circumstances which effects his mental state. Example, the wazzzaap scene. At first the mask looks normal, but changes to a smiling face when the wazzaaping began. the final mask is a mask where his eyes are somewhat closed and a tongue is sticking out of his mouth. Another scene where the mask changes, is the stoned scene. When he took his first blow with the waterpipe his mask changed to a stoned smiling face saying that "this is some good s**t". His eyes are closed when arriving at his final mask. Smiling very stoned-like. After the Steven County Massacre came to an end at Cindy Campbell's house with Cindy and her father Mr. Neil Campbell were the only survivors at the time, Doofy/Ghostface manages to flee town with the help of his new hot fling, the TV reporter Gail Hailstorm, while Cindy and the sheriff of Stevenson County Police Department were both too late to stop him. In one more final scene after the film's end credits, Doofy (in his mentally retarded state once more) was last seen in his bedroom at the Gilmore residence within Stevenson County, masturbating to a vacuum cleaner again as mentioned before with his sister Buffy's famous joke, "Yeah well, Mom also says stop sucking your d**k in a vacuum cleaner". Gallery Images WASSZUP.jpg Ghostface Spoof.jpeg sup.jpg Ghostface Scary Movie2.jpg.jpg The Killer Scary Movie.jpg Videos Scary Movie (1 12) Movie CLIP - Femme Fatality (2000) HD Scary Movie (3 12) Movie CLIP - Miss Fellatio Wins (2000) HD Scary Movie (4 12) Movie CLIP - Do You Know Where I Am? (2000) HD Scary Movie (5 12) Movie CLIP - Wazzup! (2000) HD Scary Movie (6 12) Movie CLIP - Wanna Play Pyscho Killer? (2000) HD Scary Movie (7 12) Movie CLIP - I'm So Scared! (2000) HD Scary Movie (8 12) Movie CLIP - Silent Theater (2000) HD Scary Movie (9 12) Movie CLIP - Stuck in the Door (2000) HD Scary Movie (10 12) Movie CLIP - Hot Sex, Killer Rap (2000) HD Scary Movie (11 12) Movie CLIP - Kicking the Killer's Ass (2000) HD Scary Movie (12 12) Movie CLIP - Noooooooooooo! (2000) HD Trivia *Doofy is the only main villain in the Scary Movie franchise to be human. The rest have been ghosts, demons and extraterrestrials. *Doofy's mental disability is also revealed to be false as Doofy is seen walking normally, ripping off his fake mustache and the top of his cop uniform, lighting a cigarette and hopping into a car with Gail and throwing his fake backpack out of the car. However, it could just be cured after his relationship with Gail Hailstorm. Navigation Category:Addicts Category:Burglars Category:Comedy Villains Category:Criminals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighters Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:In Love Category:Karma Houdini Category:Lawful Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Martial Artists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mischievous Category:Mongers Category:Movie Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Parody/Homage Category:Perverts Category:Protagonists Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Stalkers Category:Successful Category:Trickster Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil